


Special Instructions

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pizza Deliverer Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pizzeria d'asporto dove lavora Stiles riceve un ordine con istruzioni speciali: mandate il ragazzo delle consegne più carino.<br/>[Traduzione della ficlet AU di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Instructions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164120) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Piccola AU ispirata da [questo](http://banryeo.tumblr.com/post/75387580903) post su Tumblr. Pubblicherò il secondo e ultimo capitolo domani, dato che sono entrambi così corti.  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic di Trilliath. Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=635889).

Il ragazzo si era appoggiato con la spalla allo stipite della porta e aveva un po’ di fiatone, benché stesse reggendo la borsa termica con la pizza in modo abbastanza accorto. Spalancò gli occhi quando Derek aprì la porta, schiudendo la bocca, per poi arrossire e rivolgergli un ampio sorriso.

“Pizza extra-large con salame piccante e funghi!”

“Sei in ritardo,” rispose Derek, con tono abbastanza neutrale. Non era davvero seccato, era solo il solito umore burbero e affamato dato dall’attesa della consegna.

“Mi dispiace. C’è stato… Non eravamo sicuri di chi dovesse venire. Ho dovuto fare a braccio di ferro con Scott per lo spareggio finale.” Sembrava esserne fiero per qualche motivo, estraendo il cartone dalla borsa e passandoglielo. “Io sono Stiles, comunque.”

Inarcò un sopracciglio e rispose, dato che era la cosa educata da fare: “Derek.” Mise da parte la scatola e prese la cartellina delle ricevute, firmando per confermare l’addebito sulla sua carta.

Stiles strappò la copia per il cliente, porgendogliela, e rimise la cartellina nella tasca; sembrava esitare, però, così Derek lo guardò di nuovo, sollevando le sopracciglia.

“Allora, ehm… Che ne pensi?” chiese quello, abbassando le ciglia in modo civettuolo e appoggiandosi di nuovo allo stipite.

“Di cosa?”

“Sai…” rispose, arrossendo.

No, Derek non sapeva. Ma la valanga di doppi sensi e possibilità che cominciò a turbinargli in mente fu sufficiente a distrarlo dal cibo e fargli osservare meglio il ragazzo che indugiava sulla soglia. Aveva capelli corti e scarmigliati, con le ciocche che sembravano andare in ogni direzione, come se ci passasse spesso le dita. Poi c’erano degli occhi vivaci, una bocca sensuale incurvata in modo incuriosito e una corporatura snella con la giusta quantità di muscoli in tutti i punti giusti.

“Amico… Le istruzioni…” cominciò a impallidire e si raddrizzò con uno scatto, abbandonando la posa disinvolta. “Non hai idea di cosa stia parlando.”

Lui scosse la testa, benché ora volesse davvero saperlo.

“Oh mio Dio. Oh mio Dio, se Boyd mi ha fatto uno- Mi spiace. Scusami! Come non detto. Io… vado.” Si voltò, aggiungendo con espressione vacua e tono distratto: “Scusami. Devo andare a commettere un omicidio. Ehm, goditi la pizza.”

E poi se ne andò, percorrendo il corridoio del condominio fino a sparire dietro l’angolo. Derek lo guardò con la fronte corrugata, stranamente deluso dal fatto che se ne fosse andato e completamente confuso.

Finché non posò lo sguardo sulla ricevuta che aveva in mano.

E che diceva chiaramente: _Istruzioni speciali: mandate il ragazzo delle consegne più carino_.

Derek sbatté la fronte contro la porta, urlando: “CORA!”

L’unica risposta che ottenne fu uno scoppio di risa da dietro le scale.


	2. Chapter 2

Era solo stata un’anomalia di cui dimenticarsi, un’altra storia da aggiungere alla lista _Strane bravate da ragazzo delle consegne_ che non si potevano evitare con un lavoro di quel tipo. E se si sentiva deluso dal fatto che Derek non avesse davvero chiesto di lui (Boyd non aveva ammesso nulla… ma chiedergli con espressione furba se Stiles gli stesse dando del bugiardo valeva come ammissione di colpa, probabilmente), si diceva che fosse solo un’altra opportunità mancata da aggiungere alla collezione.

Fu per quello che due settimane dopo c’impiegò qualche secondo per accorgersi di Erica, che con un sorrisetto che prometteva solo guai allontanò il cartone di pizza dalla borsa di Scott, aperta e in attesa, dicendo: “Non Scott. Andrà Stiles.”

“Eh? No, è il turno di Scott.”

“E se ti dicessi: complesso di Beacon Hills, numero 537, appartamento 32? Ti suona familiare?” chiese lei, sollevando le sopracciglia.

Stiles si limitò a osservarla come se fosse matta. Perché a volte lo era, per quanto le volesse bene.

“Derek Hale…” aggiunse, con il tono si che usava per spiegare le cose ai bambini, alzando gli occhi al cielo e ficcandogli la scatola in mano. “Sbrigati! Non vorrai farlo aspettare,” disse, facendo l’occhiolino.

Isaac scoppiò a ridere maleducatamente, benché avesse impasto per la pizza crudo fino ai gomiti. Stiles lo guardò in cagnesco, per poi fare lo stesso con Erica. “Ancora questa storia! Di’ al tuo ragazzo che non è stato divertente neanche la volta scorsa.”

Lei alzò le mani e assunse un’espressione perfettamente innocente. “Giuro, ho stampato l’ordine del cliente così com’era!”

“Oh mio Dio,” si lamentò, accettando la scatola e mettendo la cartellina con il blocco delle ricevute in borsa. Il foglio dell’ordine recitava chiaramente _Mandate Stiles_ nella piccola casella selle istruzioni speciali. Cercò di estinguere la fiammella di speranza che gli riempì il petto al pensiero che Derek avesse davvero chiesto di lui. Non aveva voglia di tornare dalla consegna con l’orgoglio a brandelli; d’altro canto, starsene lì impalato mentre gli altri lo guardavano con dei ghignetti compiaciuti in viso non era allettante, quindi prese tutte le sue cose e uscì dalla pizzeria, caricando tutto nella jeep.

Le risate che sentì non appena la porta gli si chiuse alle spalle lo convinsero a ideare delle vendette per ognuno di loro. Avrebbe potuto congelare le chiavi di Isaac in un blocco di ghiaccio… O sostituire tutte le magliette dell’uniforme di Erica con delle XL… Scott si salvò dall’orribile fato di ritrovarsi il cellulare avvolto in strati su strati di pellicola trasparente quando lo seguì fuori con un’espressione preoccupata.

“Stiles, aspetta! Sei sicuro di voler andare? Insomma… e se venisse fuori che è una specie di _stalker_?” chiese, mimando impacciatamente con le mani la parodia di qualcosa di terribile.

Stiles roteò gli occhi ed entrò in macchina, accendendo la luce con il logo della pizzeria attaccata al tettuccio. “Se così fosse, mi avrebbe molestato la volta scorsa, no? O non avrebbe aspettato due settimane. E poi… sono abbastanza certo di potermela cavare.”

“Se lo dici tu. Ma… stai attento, okay?”

Lui si sporse dal finestrino e gli abbracciò brevemente le spalle, per poi scacciarlo un gesto noncurante e avviare il motore. L’unica parte di lui che avrebbe potuto uscirne ferita probabilmente era la dignità.

Così superò lievemente il limite di velocità e alzò il volume della musica, tenendo i finestrini aperti, per distrarsi dal fremito nervoso che gli attraversava il torace. Perché, sì, ci aveva pensato. Non molto. Ma seriamente: era stato materiale da porno _di prima qualità_ , con le istruzioni speciali, il dio greco che apriva la porta…

Forse anche Derek si era ricordato di lui, ci aveva rimuginato per giorni finché non aveva deciso di agire… Beh, era possibile. Improbabile, ma possibile.

Quando parcheggiò in uno dei posti non riservati agli inquilini, si prese un attimo e s’impose di levarsi dalla testa tutte le pessime battute da film porno. Controllò perfino nello specchietto di non avere niente di strano in faccia e che i capelli non fossero troppo ridicoli, per poi saltare giù dalla jeep e salire le scale con la pizza in mano. Arrivato all’appartamento, questa volta non si appoggiò allo stipite, ma ci mancò poco. Prese un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio e bussò.

Ci fu una breve attesa, poi sentì il suono di passi che si avvicinavano. Derek aprì la porta e s’irrigidì, schiudendo le labbra per la sorpresa e la confusione.

Stiles sospirò. A quanto pareva non era stata una richiesta intenzionale, almeno non da parte sua. Cercò di non sentirsi troppo deluso; le probabilità di successo erano comunque state basse.

“Ehm, ciao. Eccomi, come richiesto, con la pizza che hai ordinato,” affermò con un occhiolino amichevole, sollevando il coperchio della borsa termica ed estraendone la scatola della pizza.

Quello la ignorò per un attimo, però, girandosi e avanzando di qualche passo nell’appartamento, gridando: “CORA!”

“È per il tuo bene!” rispose con voce altrettanto alta la ragazza in questione, facendo capolino dall’angolo del corridoio e facendogli la linguaccia. Passò lo sguardo su Stiles e lo salutò dimenando le dita, per poi rivolgersi di nuovo a Derek: “Gli hai già chiesto il numero? È carino…”

Lui ammiccò, perplesso.

“Cora!” la redarguì l’altro a denti stretti. Quella ridacchiò e svanì dietro la parete, mentre Derek chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, sollevando le mani per passarsele sul viso. Il suo tono era teso quando gli disse: “Mi scuso per mia sorella. Mi sta… ‘aiutando’ a trovare qualcuno da invitare al matrimonio di nostra sorella maggiore.”

Le virgolette e le sue spesse sopracciglia aggrottate finirono per creare un’immagine adorabile invece di minacciosa. Stiles si morse il labbro per nascondere il sorriso, mentre tutto quello che era successo diventava chiaro. Lui non aveva fratelli, ma aveva sentito che fossero capaci di infiniti tormenti.

Fece spallucce, passandosi il pollice sotto il labbro inferiore e rispondendo: “Non mi dispiace, a dirla tutta. Non, ehm… non in questo caso.”

Perché era vero. Anche se era stato deludente scoprire che non fosse stato lui a fare la richiesta, almeno se ne sarebbe uscito con una storiella divertente e il piacere di mangiare con gli occhi un gran bel ragazzo in una sottile maglietta con scollo a V e jeans che si modellavano alle sue cosce in un modo che gli facevano desiderare di essere un paio di pantaloni. E poi c’era quella vocina in testa che gli faceva notare che gli scherzetti di Cora indicavano che a Derek piacessero i ragazzi.

Quello lo guardò con aria sorpresa e poi, per la gioia e la speranza rinnovata di Stiles, le punte delle sue orecchie cominciarono ad arrossire mentre prendeva la pizza e mormorava: “Oh.”

Firmò la ricevuta e aggiunse una mancia esagerata, ma non disse altro, occupato com’era a imbarazzarsi, e a lui venne quasi voglia di baciarlo solo per quello. Così seguì l’istinto (e le sue tendenze francamente masochiste) e gli sfilò il foglietto dalle mani, scarabocchiandovi sopra il suo numero di telefono.

“Sai, se mai avessi di nuovo bisogno di trovare qualcuno,” disse, premendolo sulla mano immobile di Derek e sorridendo quando vide la sua espressione esterrefatta. “Godetevi la pizza,” disse e, dato he le uscite erano importanti, aggiunse un occhiolino e si allontanò dalla porta.


End file.
